The Art of Coming Clean
by betweenthebars1
Summary: A little bit of Orange and White's point of views, followed with an ending the movie could have taken.


I fucking hate him. The fuckin' asshole was giving me that look, that _**look**_; the one you know means he wants to fuck. After slowly licking my lips and taking a drag on my cigarette I could feel his breath becoming shallower, I could see the lust dancing in his eyes like wild fucking flames. I played it up, too, and he ate it all up.

Motherfucker.

His mouth is so sensual, I just couldn't help it. I kissed him lightly, trying to hold back the passion I felt so I wouldn't scare him off. He didn't pull away at first, and I knew he wanted me just as much as I needed him.

God, his fucking tongue felt so good in my mouth. And when he cupped my chin in his rough hands, I just about died right there. He was shockingly gentle and it made my dick that much harder.

And then he pulled away. He fuckin' pulled away! I felt cold without him caressing me.

"Look, kid, you know this can't, and won't ever mean anything."

White's words destroyed me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That boy is gorgeous. The way his hair softly brushes his pale forehead, the way his light eyes gleam just screaming he's alive and there and needs attention. I knew he was doing certain things to get my attention. A brush of the leg here, a seductive smoke ring blown into the air with perfectly rounded lips.

All for my benefit.

What the fuck does the kid want with an old motherfucker like me? When he kissed me, I was slightly paralyzed. I had never been involved with a man before; fuck, it never even crossed my mind before this little shit. But his lips were so tender and so inviting, I forgot all about women.

His hand reached for my cock, hidden away in my dark slacks. It was electrifying having a young, gorgeous boy slip his hand in my pants. I had to stop him, though. And what I said to him… I think it hurt me more than it hurt him, because the look on his face broke my old heart.

"Fuck," he breathed out, leaning back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood was everywhere, drenching both of the men's expensive white button up's.

White tried choking back tears that were dangerously close to falling as he held Orange's head in his lap. The young man gazed up white glossy eyes at a very tired, distraught face, and tried to smile.

"L-…Larry… that's your name? Fuck… Fuck Larry, please hold me?" Orange struggled to speak.

"Yeah, kid, I ain't letting go of you. Don't worry, okay?" White let his hand stroke the dying kid's hair, trying to soothe him in any way possible. "You ain't dying on my watch, I swear." The look on his face showed the tragic truth: Orange was dying, and nothing White could do would stop the inevitable.

"Larry, don't fucking…lie to me now. We b-both know I'm a goner," Orange coughed blood in between his words. "It's better this way. I… fucking… deserve it."

"Don't be fucking stupid, kid, why would you deserve to die?" White finally let a tear roll down his cheek, forgetting about the fact he shouldn't care so much.

"I'm a cop," Orange whispered, using most of his strength to do so. The body he rested on tensed suddenly, and he gave a grim, saddened smile.

"I told you I deserved…this."

White leaned down and placed a shaking kiss on Orange's mouth, lingering for a couple seconds. He raised his pistol to his should-be lover, pressing the cold barrel against his jaw.

"It's okay, Larry. I should…die. So sorry… So fucking s-sorry I hurt you," Orange moved his arms upwards to embrace the tortured soul. "So sorry…Don't hate me.. F-fuck," He kept muttering, tears staining his deathly white cheeks.

"Kid… what's your name?" White choked out, hand wavering but not dropping the gun.

"Fr-freddy."

"Freddy, I don't hate you." White wiped the wetness from underneath the other man's eyes with his free hand.

In an instant, everything changed. Freddy wasn't Mr. Orange anymore as he screamed in immense agony at White's next move.

"Fuck! No!" His voice could be heard from miles around as a body dropped on top of him like a dead weight.

The gun made a deafening noise as it hit the cement ground, soon sticky with Larry's blood.


End file.
